Solar Eclipse
by ForAllThatIsGoodInThisWorld
Summary: We all know that every heart has darkness and light. And we all know that there are 7 heroes of light destined to clash with 13 of darkness. But the prophecies tell of three, one whose heart is full of darkness, one whose heart is full of light, and one whose heart is empty of both. It is foretold that whomever they side with shall be the victor. Retelling of KH1 contains OC's


**A/N: Welcome one and all to my first fanfiction! Now just in case you just couldn't read the summary, I will let you know that, yes I do plan on writing through the entire Kingdom Hearts games (Maybe Coded maybe not). And yes there will be OC's throughout the story. But I have limited myself to 3, 2 of which will star here. Now I haven't played Kingdome Hearts in quite a while, and I'm trying not to get sued for copyright and plagiarism so don't expect all the dialogues to happen the same way they do in the game, mostly new and changed lines.**

**Edit 7/13/14: major rewrite folks! I don't know about you guys but I was very disappointed with myself with how half-assed the start of my fanfic was. Most of what I did was adding the second day at the island and better developed the "Sora scenes". I apologize and present you with this rewrite of the first chapter.**

**For info on Comet's appearance, check my profile, it will be there, eventually.**

**Smoke and Mirrors**

_Floating. I was floating through nothing, or rather I was flying. Even now I have no idea what happened, only that I've had that dream before. It always ended the same way too. I fall, and someone shouts my name. After three times I wake up, simple as that._

Comet

_There we go, just two more shouts and everything is back to normal._

Comet

_Name number two._

Comet

_Finally sweet relief, this freaky ass dream is all over._

Comet

_Wait what? The dream isn't over? But it's always over at this point. _For the first time since I started having this dream, I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw.

First off, I was slowly falling though an area that looked a lot like the reef Riku and I used to dive in. Granted I didn't usually see much of the reef because Riku insisted upon throwing me in. We may be the same age, but Riku has always been the stronger of us. And that's fine by me; I am perfectly fine with beating him in everything else. Which, unfortunately lead to a rivalry that probably wasn't healthy.

Secondly, I realized I was heading straight towards a large pillar jutting out of the nothingness, illuminated by a light from nowhere. The pillar seemed to be made out of stained glass, and on the surface was the image of three people. The one on the right and left holding strange, key like blades up and pointing them at the middle figure who had his "Key-Sword" set against his chest like a dead soldier ready for a funeral at sea.

The figure on the right was obviously female, I felt drawn to her as though I should know her. But besides her flame colored hair, any facial features were covered by the darkness she appeared to be made of, as though she were someone's shadow. Her eyes were just two large yellow orbs that hung in her face that sent shivers down my spine. Her "Key-Sword" was red and orange but appeared to be purposefully tarnished black in some places, giving it a wicked, tainted look. The guard around the hilt was a full circle and had triangular spikes, giving it the look of a sun. At the end of the blade was half of the sun design, giving it that key appearance. All in all, she looked like something that had just crawled out of one of the many horror movies that Riku made me and Sora watch. But what disturbed me the most was that she held in her other hand, a malevolently black heart with….angel wings? And not the kind of heart that made sure you kept on walking, but the kind that girls draw on their notes with their crushes initials in them.

The figure on the left was just the opposite though. With the exception of her ice blue hair that looked _strikingly_ like mine, she was completely white instead of black, and she had large blue orbs for eyes, rather than yellow. Her "Key-Sword" was blue and white, with a half guard around the hilt shaped like a crescent moon. The blade ended in another crescent, with the points facing outward and looking very lethal. She resembled an angel, minus the wings and halo. In her other hand was benevolently white heart. But it disturbed me to see that this heart was covered barbed wire and had many stitched up cuts in it.

But it was the figure in the middle that I recognized immediately. He wasn't white or black, not even grey like most people would expect. But rather, his color scheme was that of a normal painting, nothing kept me from seeing who he was. The "Key-Sword" that lay across his chest was the most peculiar of them all. It appeared to be, crab claw like. The longer section of the blade was the color of a setting sun and at its tip was the same design as the black hearted woman's. The other section of the blade was a simple short-sword that stretched half the length of the longer section. But when I blinked, the figure held TWO weapons, as though the crab-claw broke into two sections and each blade slid into a more centered position. Although, I didn't really pay much attention to the sword at the time because I was too focused on who it was I was looking at. After all, there is only one person I know of with icy-blue hair that sticks straight up and makes the persons head look like a comet.

* * *

On an Island both close and far away from Comet, a young brunette slumbered peacefully on the shores of his favorite island he and his friends called home. Even though his form would not tell you it, he was trapped in a nightmare that tested his strength and showed truths hidden to all. When the youth finally opened his eyes, he sat up and peered out at the ocean. _Is Riku right? Are there really other worlds out there? And if there are, how will a tiny raft help us reach them._ He pondered on these things before deciding that such thoughts were best left to the geniuses of their group, Kiari and Comet. So with a yawn, he eased himself back down, ready to go back to his nap…..when the eyes of a certain red-head gave him the biggest scare of his life.

"Whoa!" The brunette exclaimed as he jumped up. Twisting around, he sat on his knees looking up into the ocean blue eyes of the red-head. "Gimme a break Kiari."

"Sora you lazy bum." Kiari said amidst giggles. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

Sora twisted again until he sat watching the waves creep up and down the beach. _A dream? But it seemed so real. There was a giant black….thing! And a sword, shield and staff. I got swallowed up and- _Sora was snapped out of his thoughts by the sharp pain of a rock hitting him just behind the ear.

"Are you still dreaming?" Sora denied Kiari's question and their conversation drifted to more….somber topics. Mostly regarding the memories of Kiari's home world, or lack thereof. Kiari was a strange child that simply washed up on shore at destiny islands and was quickly taken in by the mayor of the town she washed up in. She quickly became close friends to Sora and Riku and has been ever since.

"So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?" Sora jumped at the sound of another voice joining the conversation, as well as falling over when a log was thrown onto him by a silver haired youth who walked over to Kiari. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"You're teasing me too Riku?" that comment proved too much for Kiari and Riku as the two of them burst in gales of laughter.

After regaining the breath lost in his laughing fit, Riku sat down next to Sora. "How about a race?" Kiari asked the two boys sitting on the beach.

"Nah…." Riku replied. But not moments later, he looked over at Sora and jumped up at the same time as he did, racing across the island. Not a care in the world regarding the blue haired friend of theirs that was stuck in the strangest dream of his life.

* * *

As I drifted down towards the pillar, voices of both genders began to echo in my mind. Words like "Serenity" and "Tranquility". When I finally touched the glass, all the voices stopped, and were replaced with the whooshing of lots of wind that blew around me in corporeal streams, all wrapping in a fast moving circle before until suddenly, I was looking at myself, only older.

The other me was clad in a dark black cloak that was fringed with steel, on the shoulders was two fancy pauldrons. I could catch a glint of more steel beneath the surface of his cloak, hinting at more armor. He had so many scars marring his, I mean, my face, I had been in fights with my little wooden sword against some of my friends like Sora and Tidus, but the wooden swords did little more than cover you in bruises that made your mother worried. Although he didn't appear much older that I did, his _eyes_ said so much. Here was someone who had seen atrocious, _Something._

"I have been calling you here for some time. Yet you refute my every attempt to contact you." Even his voice was older than he looked, he sounded as though he was 40 years old.

"I generally don't listen to lunatics over the phone. Especially when they are just figments of my imagination." Yes, that was me trying to be witty. Normally I'm good at it, so shut up.

"I am not a figment of anything. Least of all your imagination. I was alive long before you, if anything _you_ are a figment of _my _imagination." He drawled with one of those scary calm demeanors, you know what I mean right? Like someone who is super calm, but you can tell they are absolutely pissed. "No, I am very much real."

With little warning, I felt warm hands close around my neck. Sorry, warm was not the right word. More like volcanic! Damn, he needs to stop spending so much time in the sun. Sorry off topic, right. Pain, searing pain was all I felt for a couple of seconds before he released me and reappeared in the center of the pillar.

"Tsk, tsk. You reflexes should be better than that. For all her good intentions, her "protection" is doing more harm than good." He turned to face me again. "Looks like you have a lot of training ahead of you, and we have about ten minutes to cram as much knowledge into your head as possible." He spoke as if training in ten minutes was nothing.

"Ten minutes to do what." Some part of me knew that was a stupid thing to say and that part of me was absolutely correct when he gave me a death glare.

"Ten minutes to train you nitwit!" He roared. He then jerked his hand to the side and he pulled two swords _out of thin air! _He tossed them to me and I awkwardly lifted the two. One was shorter than the other, so it seemed that that one would go in my left hand, since I was a righty. He pulled two more swords out of the air and held the shorter one in a reverse grip in his left hand as well. He stared deep into my eyes and with little to no warning he charged shouting "En Garde!"

After 3 pathetic fights that always ended with me being disarmed or with a sword pointed at my chest, the other me sighed and looked at me with pity. "Stop being so rigid," he explained. "Just because you are duel wielding doesn't mean you should fight like every other dualist. Hold you weapons in the way that is most comfortable for you, if that means you hold both in your teeth, than that is how I will teach you." I realized then and there that I shouldn't hate this man, after all he was only trying to teach me. Even if he was being an ass while doing it.

After trying many different fighting styles, I settled upon the same one the other me was fighting with. The longer sword held in a normal grip, and the shorter in a reverse allowing for more defensive movement than holding both in a normal grip allowed. Once I was comfortable, I nodded at the other me. "Good," he stated. "Now without further ado, ONCE MORE!"

* * *

"Hey Riku?" Sora leaned around Kiari to speak to the silver haired teen. "Where's Comet."

"Yeah Riku." Kiari joined in. "Where is he? He's never late."

Riku groaned , why was it always him that had to answer every question? "Look, I didn't know where Sora was, what makes you think I know where Comet is? Besides he's probably perfectly fine.

"Thanks to you Riku, I'm not okay. In fact, I'm covered in bruises. Mom's gunna freak! Why do you have to hit so hard?" Sora complained as he nursed a bruise on the side of his stomach.

"If it makes you feel any better Sora," Riku began, wincing at his own bruises. "You've given me my fair share of pain this time."

"Yep!" Kiari joined. "The scores definitely tied up now!" With a shout of 'TIED!' from Sora and a punch from Riku saying 'we both know that I'm always the one who breaks the tie first.' the three friends laughed on their way back to the raft after their lunch break. _I'm sure he's fine, _Thought Riku. _Although if he doesn't show up to help with the raft, will be having words._

* * *

"GAH!" I screamed as my swords clattered to the ground yet again. I could feel the point of other me's sword just over my heart. _Can't he just get this over with and stop humiliating me? _

"How could you still not be improving?! We've worked on stances, form, styles, and yet you still manage not to improve! How do you expect to ward away the darkness and the light while being so weak?" Aha! In his frustration he let something slip. Now's my chance to stop collection bruises, if I wanted bruises, I would be fighting Riku.

"Why do I have to ward of the darkness AND the light? Shouldn't I just have to hold the darkness at bay or whatever?" It was an honest question, although it was mostly to give me a break.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." His words were spoken so harshly that it made me wince. "But I suppose you need to know eventually. Come. Sit." He nonchalantly raised his hand and a large stone pedestal rose out of the glass. He looked at me and beckoned me to sit on the small stone seat. As I sat down, he began to pace, and from personal experience, pacing before an explanation was a sign of a long winded answer.

"Everyone's heart holds light and darkness, some tilt more one way or the other. Some, those who are close to falling, are in perfect balance. But the prophecy states that 7 champions of light will clash with 13 of darkness, and the light shall lose every time. And so, three were seen, one who's heart is full of darkness, one full of light. And one who's heart remains empty. All 3 are known as the "Hollow Hearts", as their hearts are hollow, empty of the light and darkness that is in the rest of us. These Hollow Hearts were created when three heroes gave their lives to ensure the world would never fall permanently to the darkness. But their protection I wearing off and the time for the 3 to chose a side has come." He anticipated my next question and continued before I could even ask it. "Each Hollow Heart is created by the union of two hearts. For, each of the three hero's hearts still float in between the two realms, and when they come across a heart that is too weak to make the journey to its body, the hero's heart fuses with it. The heart remains its self, but it is purged of light and darkness."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head that almost caused me to black out, if such a thing were even possible in a dream. Noticing my pain, the other me pulled me up and looked me in the eyes. "She has found you." Before I could ask who "she" is, I felt something be shoved into my hand. It was a circular key-chain that had a crescent shape that I assumed was the sun, but the rest of the circle was taken up by a black almost full circle. I assumed the key-chain was depicting a solar eclipse, were the moon passes before the sun. "You will know what to do with this when the time comes, now GO!" Next thing I knew, I was pushed off the pillar and was falling into the darkness.

* * *

I awoke on the beach that my best friends Riku, Kiari, Sora, and I all hung out on almost every day. I wasn't all that far from the cove that had the raft we had been building for the past several days. We planned on using the raft to sail to other worlds, mostly to find Kiari's home world. After all, she just washed on to the shore one day when I was five._ Ten minutes my ass. _I thought as I saw the sun setting down the horizon. I saw the others already walking back from the island that had the paopu tree, we all hung out there and watched the sunset before going back home. My favorite spot was always the very far edge of the tree, near where the fruit hung. I ran up to them ready to apologize to them for not showing up, but Riku cut me off.

"If you didn't want to work on the raft, you could have just told me." The venom in his words stung me like bee. And I stared at him walk to the docks, seething in anger. I felt Kiari's hand set down on my arm.

"Don't worry about him. He's only mad that you promised to carry tree trunks with him and you didn't come around, so he ended up carrying all the really heavy ones by himself. We told him that you were busy working on that stupid summer project for school and wouldn't be here in a while, but you know Riku…" She trailed off.

"Sure, yeah the project…." _Should I tell them about my dream? No then they will really thing I didn't want to help._ "Let's just go back."

"Don't worry about Riku, Comet," Sora said cheerfully. "He just needs to blow off some steam, which he will do when he kicks your butt tomorrow in a sword fight."

"Thanks Sora, you know exactly how to cheer someone up." I said sarcastically, which caused all three of us to burst into laughter.

I only really remember one part of that next day and it was me and Riku's epic duel when we first arrived the next day. At first I spent most of my time dodging Riku's attacks, which isn't very easy to do mind you! He held back with Sora so he didn't seriously hurt the boy, but he wasn't afraid to give me a good walloping. But at some point, my hand brushed the key-chain I kept in my pocket, and suddenly I was fighting like a beast. I took one of my spare swords (because every hero has a backup sword is what I told my friends) and held in my other hand, in a reverse grip like I did in my dream. To say that I beat him is an understatement. I annihilated him. Which I think scared me more than it scared him.

That night I was laying in bed after dinner thinking about the day, like a normally do, but my mind kept going back to the "incident" as we began calling Riku's crushing defeat that morning. _That couldn't possibly been me. I never was naturally strong like Riku, and I didn't really care much about working out, _I thought. _Was it the key-chain?_ I pulled out the key-chain and sure enough, I felt a surge of energy, speed and strength. _What is this thing? _All my thoughts about the key-chain were shattered when a clap of thunder vibrated through the air. Sitting up on my bed, I looked out at the island as the biggest and strangest storm I had ever seen made its way towards my favorite island. "I hope Sora remembered to put the raft in that cave we planned on storing it in." I said to no one in particular. I settled down and closed my eyes, ready to sleep, when my word finally reached my ears. "Sora was in charge of putting the raft away…on no! THE RAFT!" I shouted as I pulled on my duster and jumped out my window, racing towards the island.


End file.
